1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image analyzing apparatus, an image analyzing method, and a computer readable medium. The contents of the following patent application is incorporated herein by reference, No. 2009-178442 filed on Jul. 30, 2009.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus able to determine the type of feature value and the classification condition used for identifying whether target data such as image data is data of a specific content is known (see Patent Document No. 1, for example). In addition, a technology of recognizing a subject in a moving image with high definition is conventionally known (see Patent Document No. 2, for example).    Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-115525    Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-34756    Non-Patent Document No. 1: Jacky S. C. Yuk, Kwan-Yee K. Wong, Ronald H. Y. Chung, F. Y. L. Chin and K. P. Chow, “Real-time multiple head shape detection and tracking system with decentralized trackers,” Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on Intelligent Systems Design and Application (ISDA'06), vol. 02, pp. 384-389, 2006    Non-Patent Document No. 2: Shai Aviaden, Ensemble Tracking, IEEE Transactions on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, vol. 29, issue. 2, pp. 261-271, February, 2007    Non-Patent Document No. 3: Helmut Grabner, Michael Grabner, “Real-time tracking via on-line boosting,” vol. 1, pp. 47-57, BMVC2006